TDI: A New Leaf
by DarkReconz
Summary: Back to Camp Wawanakwa as Total Drama takes off with a brand new cast of 22 characters. With Chris as the host, expect of lot of comedy, romance and of course, drama!
1. Day 1, Part 1

**Author's Note: This is not a redux of Total Drama Island even though the title of this story might suggest it. This is after TDWT.**

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama Franchise belongs to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and the creators of the Total Drama series. I do not own anything except for the new characters in this story and a cheese sandwich.**

**Rating: T just in case since there are things that the characters would say if they were on TDI.**

**Other note: This story may seem similar to one on the Total Drama FanFiction Wiki. If you notice this, please see my profile for more information  
**

We good here? Awesome, let's rock and roll!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Hello Paradise...NOT!

* * *

A man who seems to be in his 30s walks out onto the a dock and waves at the camera. Wearing a blue camping vest and brown pants, he then smiles and says, "Hello everyone, and welcome to Total Drama Island: A New Leaf. This is a new start for Total Drama so we decided to bring in a cast of 22 brand new contestants and ditch the old ones cause they were getting, well, old and repetitive. These new teens will be fighting it out for 10,000 dollars in wacky and crazy challenges that a normal person would never do. I'm the host, Chris McLean with my trusty assistant, Chef Hatchet!"

A gruff voice nearby but not on-screen goes, "Can't you wait until I actually get on screen before doing my intro?"

Chris starts grinning and shouts towards his left, "Sorry Chef, you snooze, you lose!" He then proceeds to chuckle, faces back to the camera and then says, "This show will be taking place at a crappy summer camp everyone knows as Camp Wawanaka somewhere in Canada. Anyways, in order to win, these contestants must survive the challenges that will be thrown at them and last camper standing shall take home all of the fame, glory, cash and bragging rights."

The scenery changes to a fire pit and the area around it. Chris walks on screen and says, "Here is where these campers will meet their fate during our bonfire ceremony where the losing team will decide which one of their fellow campers will walk down the dock of shame and go home."

The scene goes back to dock where Chris is now standing. He then says, "So stay tuned and find out who will come, who will leave, who will win. This and more will be revealed only on, Total Drama Island: A New Leaf! Alright, let's meet the campers that will be joining the competition. We told them they would be coming to the camp of their dreams - but we lied." he laughs and a foghorn is heard. "Ah, and here comes the first boat!"

A male teen with a red hoodie, gray jeans, black hiking boots and shaggy, dark gray hair gets off the boat, his deep blue eyes scan and observe the area.

With fake but realistic sounding enthusiasm, Chris says, "Hey there, Jacob! Welcome to the island! So, care to say a couple words on your new home for the summer?"

Jacob looks at Chris with a nonchalant look and keeps his lips shut.

Chris at first looks confused and then slaps his fore head in realization and says, "Oh right, you don't talk." Silence ensued and tumbleweed caught their attention. "Well, this is kinda awkward. How did that tumbleweed get here anyway? I was saving that for the second season." Jacob quirked a curious eyebrow at this. "Uhhh, what I meant to say is, hopefully our next guest can entertain us a bit better." Chris stammers.

"Did someone say my name?"

A girl with light blue cyan eyes and orange hair came off the next boat that arrived, wearing a red bandanna with headphones, a multi-colored shirt and jeans reflecting her wild personality, and some plain old sneakers.

"Hey there! DJ Cami is in the house! Entertainment is my middle name! So let's get this party started!" The girl cheers. As there were only three people there, an awkward silence proceeded with the tumbleweed and a couple crickets this time. "Woah tough crowd. Reminds me of the time I DJed for the community center's elderly dance. Didn't quite go so well. Never knew most of them could dance like a turtle on the back of it's shell so well..."

The host rolled his eyes and in an annoyed tone said, "If you're done with your life story Cami, you and Mr. Mute here can move so that the other contestants have room and camera time."

The enthusiastic DJ put on a annoyed stare, picked up her stuff and walked to the other side of the dock, after hitting Chris in the leg with one of her bags full of DJ equipment.

"Oww, darn it! That hurts!" Chris yelped.

As Chris bounced around holding his leg, the third boat arrived. A boy with a mask and a black beanie with a stripe came off the boat, though some blue hair could be seen from under the hat. He was wearing a white shirt with a red sweater tied around his neck, light green, bell bottom jeans and a neon bracelet. He seemed to be carrying a rather large backpack and having a hard time standing straight.

"Aww man, this thing is heavy, better keep myself balanced." said the masked man.

"Hey there Drake - or should I say, Hunchback! Mind standing up straight so the camera can see you?" Chris mocked.

Angrily, Drake stood up straight and said. "I'll have you know that I can stand up perfectly fine without-." He was cut off as he noticed he was starting to tip backwards a little bit. All he let out before he fell was a little whimper and a "Aw crap."

Drake landed on his back and started to flail around trying to get up. "Aww man, this is what I like about this job." the host cackled.

"Heh, yep, that's exactly how those old people danced when I blasted the music at the community center!" went the DJ, "Guess we should help him up though."

As Jacob and Cami helped up Drake and throw his bag onto the luggage pile, a foghorn was heard in the distance indicating the next contestant. As the boat pulled up to the dock, a camper was nowhere to be seen.

Chris scratched his head. "Huh, she was supposed to be on this boat but she's not here. I hope I don't have to file a missing person report cause those..."

As Chris continued to ramble on, someone snuck behind him and poked their fingers into Chris's sides who flinched upon contact.

A girl with orange hair was standing behind Chris. She was wearing low-rise ripped jeans, blue sneakers, a white shirt and a red jacket. She moved her hat slightly revealing her deep blue eyes.

"He he, that always gets someone's attention. Anyway, I'm off to find anything on this island that's EXTREME!"

"Not so fast Jamie. Since you messed with the host, your punishment is to stay here with the other suckers I conned into this game and wait for the rest of the campers to arrive." Chris replied.

"Aww you're no fun" Jamie said as she stuck out her tongue at Chris.

As Jamie walked over to the other end of the dock, the next boat came towards the dock and as soon as it stopped, a brown blur came off and ran around the dock in an unpredictable path.

"Welcome to the island Brock where you'll be staying for the next couple of days." However, there were a lot of pauses due to the blur dashing past Chris multiple times, prompting him to stick out his foot and trip the blur.

The blur tripped over Chris's foot causing him to slide into the luggage pile, in turn, making one of the bags of luggage to fly into the air and towards the water.

Cami noticed that the said bag was hers and ran towards it screaming, "Noo! Not my DJ equipment! Hang on! Mama's coming!" She jumped into the air, caught her bag but noticed she was going to land into the water and was too far away from the dock. In a surge of adrenaline, she chucked her bag back towards the luggage pile but accidentally hitting the back of Jacob's head with it. Not a sound was heard from him but you could hear Cami utter a "sorry" before hearing a splash indicating she landed in the water.

From the luggage pile a tanned-skinned individual with brown and spiky hair popped out of the luggage pile. He was wearing a military cargo jacket, brown baggy jeans and military boots. However, he was hit by Cami's bag before he could utter a word.

"Oww,thatPokemonhurt. What'sinthere, Pokemonrocks?"**[1] [2] [3]** The teen said as he rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"Brock! How's my hyperactive sugar freak doing? By the way, why did you run past me all those times when I was talking to you?" Chris responded

Brock dusted himself off, faced the host and took a deep breath. When he spoke, a bunch of jumbled words came out that no one could understand and they looked at Brock with confusion.

Chris blinked as he took in all of what Brock had said "Okay, I have no idea what you just said so go stand by the other campers and await further orders okay? Great." As Brock walked over to the other contestants and Cami who just got out of the water, Chris took out a walkie-talkie and quietly whispers, "Chef, get a rope ready. Don't ask questions, just do it. You'll thank me for this."

As Chris finished speaking into his walkie-talkie, another dark-skinned contestant came off the approaching boat. His shades, ripped jacket, leather wristband, chains on his pants, black leather boots and Mohawk gave him an edgy look .

The host smiled as the boy got off the boat, "Welcome Jordan, welcome to the show."

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap and just give me the money. The sooner I get out of this dump, the better." The spiky-haired teen said in an annoyed tone as he looked at the nearby surroundings.

"Ooh, sorry, no can do my friend, first you gotta win, then you get the money." Chris replied.

Jordan dashed straight into Chris's face and picks him up by the shirt collar."You are so lucky that this is airing on national TV and you're the host of this, or I'd beat the crap out of you. But then again, these losers seem easy to beat." he mocked causing Jamie to stick her tongue out at Jordan at Jacob to roll his eyes as he continued to rub his sore spot. Jordan then let go of Chris's shirt and due to gravity, Chris fell on the dock.

The host got up and while dusting himself off he said, "Alright fine, just hold your temper or else I'll have to call your parole officer."

Jordan walked to the end of the dock while a "Psh, fine." was heard as he turned around.

Soon after, another boat pulled up and the next contestant was dropped off. This girl had dark eyes, her short silver hair kept in place with by her visor. She was wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt, faded blue jeans and large black and red sneakers.

Chris waved, "Riley, how's life?"

"Pretty stuffy as usual.", the girl said as she adjusted her visor with a bored look on her face, "Hope you didn't make too many rules, or else I'd be forced to break them."

Chris shrugged, "Hey, if it's the only way I can stir drama on this show, so be it."

Riley's face started to tighten, "Can I at least go to the cabins I see over there and get some sleep? I like to have all the energy I can before rule breaking."

"No can do, you'll have to wait until everyone else arrives." said the host.

"Fine, how many more people are coming?" asked an annoyed sounding rebel.

"Um, there's going to be 22 people on this island total, and that's not including me and my assistant." said Chris.

Riley patience finally wore, and she finally snapped "I won't be getting any peace and quiet with that many people around now will I?" A startled Chris jumps back at this comment while Riley lets out a little growl

In effort to draw attention away from trouble in the making, Chris looked toward the sea in hopes of a lucky distraction. He saw a boat in the distance, sighed in relief and said, "Um, uh, hey there's the next boat!"

The next camper who got off the boat was also a female, her dark skin, purple eyes and long black hair in a ponytail with her glasses, indigo jacket, brown plaid skirt and black heels gave her an aura of importance.

"Everyone, this is our organized busybody, Natasha." Chris introduced.

"Can you not label me like that? I'm not that much of a busybody. Anyways, your shirts crooked, your hair is slightly uneven at some places and you got some dust on your pants." Natasha said as she went towards the other campers.

Chris smirked and chuckled, "Seems like I hit the nail right on the head."

As Natasha reached the end of the dock, another boat came by, with a screeching noise coming from it. Everyone covered their ears to block the sound.

"What the heck is this sound? It's like someone clawing a chalkboard!"

"My ears can't take this kind of abuse!"

"Whoever is responsible for this, I am going to personally f-."

The last person was cut off as an even louder screech came from the boat. A couple more seconds later there was silence. Soon after a girl bounced off the boat holding a mic, her amber eyes almost completely covered by her long brown hair. Her skin was porcelain white, wearing a blue frilled camisole, blue skirt and leopard patterned boots

The new girl waved at the other contestants. She said, "So, what did you guys think about my little song? Was it good? TELL ME IT WAS!" her voice going into a deeper tone as she said her last sentence.

Chris was taken aback at the ferocity of her last comment and responded nervously, "Ummm, yeah Rebecca, it was, great, right guys?"

While some gave quick, frightened nods, some others just looked at her with a blank stare.

"Aww thanks." said Rebecca with a smile, whose voice now seemed normal. "I'm thinking I'm gonna try out for Canada Idol next year, I think the judges will love my voice."

"Yeah, if they don't die from it first." Jordan whispered to the other contestants which he ended with a chuckle. A jab from Riley's elbow into his side made him flinch and turn. "Ow! What was that for?" he yelled in response.

"Shush! Do you want to get her angry?" Riley said as she glared at the punk.

Jordan shrugged. "Meh, I could care less"

The next boat arrived as soon as Jordan finished speaking. A male came off the boat with long blue hair covered by a bandanna. He was wearing a red shirt within a open black jacket, ripped gray jeans and brown boots. His yellow eyes had a serious tone to them as he checked his watch and approached Chris.

"Everyone, this is our loner, Rey." Chris introduced.

"I prefer the term, lone-wolf" The new guy said

"Whatever, anyways Rey, hope you like teamwork cause there's gonna be a lot of it." Chris answered.

Rey looked around and developed a disapproving scowl on his face. "Just what I need, stuck on stupid island and TV show that requires me to work with other people. Just. Great."

"Glad to know you like it. Now skedaddle on over by those losers so I can introduce the next vict- I mean, contestant.

As Rey walked over, the next camper walked got off the boat, his long and spiky brown hair and green eyes didn't agree with his smile as he came off the boat. With shades in his t-shirt's chest pocket, green skinny jeans and white sneakers, something seemed funny about him.

"Hey Chris, nice to meet ya, and in person no less!" The new kid said as he stuck out a hand.

"Hey there Royce welcome to the isl-" Chris was cut off as a shock was sent throughout his system, prompting some of the other campers to laugh at the host's situation. "-and. Ah yes, your biography did mention your pranks." Chris finished with a frown on his face.

Royce was clutching his side from laughing. He took a breather and said, "Heh, and I can't believe you fell for the oldest prank in the book, the old handshake and shock button."

"Yeah, yeah, get your quick laugh before I make you suffer." The host replied.

After Royce dropped off his stuff into the growing pile of luggage, a foghorn was heard and a boat came toward the dock, however, there wasn't a soul on the boat besides the captain.

"Great another person that's not on their boat, guess we'll have to wait for the next one and-" Chris got cut of as he noticed a silhouette jump off the boat, hit the dock, slide and come to a halt right in front of him. A girl stood there with slick black hair and dark eyes. She kicked up something, which the other competitors noticed was a skateboard. She was wearing a blue shirt with a skull in the center, having a black vest on top of it, ripped sky-blue jeans, and blue and white large sneakers.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness Alex, had me worried there for a second. Thought you fell off the boat and became shark bait."

"There are sharks here? AWESOME!" An over-excited Jamie said as she pumped her fists into the air.

"Okay, this is weird, I don't think I'm at the place specified in this brochure." Alex said as she reached into her pocket in vest and took out a folded piece of paper, showing it to Chris. On it there was a picture of a giant skate park with a bunch a guys looking like they were having fun.

Chris quickly snatched the paper. "I'll be taking that thank you, honestly though, I never thought you would fall for such an easy trick." The host began to tear up the piece of paper and dropped the shreds on the dock. As he was ripping up the paper he said, "Either way, it's your choice to stay or not, but you'll be missing out on an awesome prize of 10 grand. By the way your ride left so if you do plan on leaving, hope you can swim well and not be hit by another boat that will be coming later.

In a taunting voice, Royce said,"Guess you'll be staying here with us girl." He then leaned over to Rey and whispered "Doubt she'll get far though. WOAH!" A skateboard came flying towards Royce which he reacts to and ducks. It went flying over his head and landed in the water. "Woo, close one." Royce said as he stood up, "There goes your skateboard though, too bad, you can't throw anything else at me now can you?"

Alex smirked and from her back, took out a bunch of skateboards at once. "You were saying?"

Royce looked at her with bewildered glance and pointed to his left . "I'm gonna go over there now…" when he finished, he made a small dash to the end of the dock.

Chris checked his watch and looked out to the water. "The next contestant should be arriving soon but I don't see a boat."

As soon as Chris finished his sentence, smoke appeared right in front of him.

Chris began to cough, "Royce did you throw a smoke bomb?"

"Why you blaming it on me?" Royce shouts in response. Everyone then glares at him, "Alright, I understand why you said that but I didn't do it I swear!"

An unknown silhouette was seen in the smoke and a voice said, "He is right, he didn't do it. For it is I who did it, Howard the Magnificent!"

As the smoke cleared, a male with short green hair and yellow eyes, a mustache and a monocle appeared. He had a white jacket, pants shoes and cape. The only things that weren't white were his hat which was black and his wooden wand. A very large box was next to him

Chris was coughing and blowing away the smoke in front of him he noticed the new male in front of him and said, "Hey there *cough* Howard, Nice to see you could come. By the way, if you're going to make an entrance, can you at least do it with less smoke?"

Howard shook his head and in a raised, deep voice, said, "No, for Howard the Magnificent entrances should always be flashy!"

Jordan chuckled, "Howard the Magnificent? More like Howard the Nerd, who does magic these days?"

Howard pointed his wand at Jordan, "I heard that!"

"What are you gonna do, turn me into a frog?" Jordan taunted back.

"Nah, not advanced in magic to do that yet, but I can turn you into a donkey instead."

"Pffft, hahaha! Like you could do that! Later loser!" Jordan turned around and walked to the end of the dock.

Chris looked at his watch, "Hey people can you get a move on? The next contestant is going to get here soon and I want as much screen-time as I can get." Howard began to move his things though an angry mumble could be heard escaping from his lips. "Alright, according to my list, the next person that's supposed to get here is named Blair."

Riley reacted to the name, "Blair? I know a Blair but it can't possibly the one I know, there is no way _she_ would want to be on this show." She finished with her back to McLean

A boat came up to the dock a few seconds later and a girl with long blue hair and eyes came off wearing a very flashy yellow dress with a blue vest. She had tied a flower in her hair, had large silver earrings and wearing flashy white high-heels.

The new girl waved and in a high-pitched, snobbish voice, "Hello everyone! Hold the applause; let me just get to know you guys and then you can be my slav- I mean fans!"

Riley froze up, "Wait a sec, I recognize that voice." She sniffed the air, "That scent...apples...there's only one person I know who uses that kind of perfume..."

The new girl squinted her eyes, looking towards Riley's direction, "Hey, isn't that..."

Riley turned around and both of the girls looked shocked.

"Blair?"

"Riley?"

"Ten bucks says they're gonna run up and hug each other." Royce whispered to Howard.

"Nah, I think they're gonna bear fangs and fight, insult the other, or at least growl." Howard whispered back.

"Riley? You're here? Since when did this low-life get on a show like this?" Blair shouted at Chris while pointing at Riley

"Low-life? This coming from the girl who spends her life in front of a mirror? P.S., you missed a spot." Riley retorted.

"Oh really? Where?"

"You're whole face!"

Both of them began to growl intensely at each other.

Chris broke up the two feuding ladies, "Okay campers stop fighting, save it for the challenges, any-who, I just got a call saying we got a bit of time before the next guy arrives so feel free to do whatever you want but it must be on this dock."

Some campers walked around and stretched, Riley and Blair were giving each other intense glares, Cami was listening to her music and dancing to it, Jacob just sat idly, while Brock ran across the dock like the roadrunner, even stopping in front of people to quickly stick his tongue out. Meanwhile, Howard and Royce were having a discussion about their bet earlier

"Huh, guess I owe you ten bucks." Royce said to Howard.

"Nah, we never shook hands, so the deal was never sealed." Howard replied.

"Heh, you know what, you're pretty cool for a magician." Royce returned.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

"Don't sweat it, put'er there." Royce then stuck out his hand.

"Thanks man-gzzzzzzt!" Howard, unknowingly, shook Royce's electric buzzard hand, sending a shock through his body.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Royce laughed, "But seriously, we're cool."

A ringing sound was heard. "Oh that's my cell phone, I was wondering when I would get that call." Chris said. He reached into his pocket, opened his cell and began speaking into it. "Uh huh...yeah...gotcha...already...I'm not sure...really...is there anything we can do...okay...I understand, call ya back later." Chris put his cellphone back into his pocket, took a deep breath of air and shouted, "EVERYBODY! HIT THE DECK! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! JUST DO IT!"

Everyone but Cami who is too busy listening to music laid down on the dock as a suitcase flew over their heads and came to a stop right behind Cami. Upon closer examination of the suitcase, many sharp objects were coming from it. A tap on the other end of the dock was heard. As everyone looked over, a long wooden pole extending upwards was seen with a guy using one hand to support himself at the top. He pushed himself off the wooden pole while throwing it upwards, did a few midair flips and landed on both feet while catching the wooden pole in his hands.

Chris started to clap, "Nice show Sean, not a bad entrance unlike some others we have seen." he said while looking at Howard.

The new guy looked different from what one would expect from a normal teenager, for one he had no hair and had 6 round dots on his head instead. He wore a black and gold robe with gray sleeves and pants, tied with a red sash, and white and purple shoes. He greeted the host, "Thanks Chris, so uh, when's the tournament?"

Chris laughed, "There isn't one! You were just chosen to be on a reality TV show for a prize money of 10,000."

Sean quirked an eyebrow at this, then shrugged "Figured as much, those guys don't seem like the kind of people who would fight. Thankfully the prize money was the same as mentioned in the brochure."

Sean walked away and opened the suitcase full of weapons. Everyone gasped at what was inside. There were weapons galore, some of them seemed harmless, while other seemed like they would induce great amounts of pain. Sean put his wooden pole into the suitcase and closed it.

A couple seconds later, another boat soon came over. The contestant got off, he was a guy with tan skin, short but slightly spiky brown hair and black eyes, he too had a mustache. He was wearing a flashy white, red and gold suit, while holding a multi-colored piece of cloth in his hands.

In fake elation, Chris greeted the new contestant, "Jesus! Glad you could make it!"

The new guy glared at Chris and snapped back at "It's Jésus! Not Jesus! There's an accent on the "e""

The host shrugged, "Eh, don't care, it's just a formality before you get booted off the show and get embarrassed in front of millions of viewers when you take the walk of shame.

Jésus stared at Chris for a second, "Wait did you say, millions? Like a lot of people will actually be watching this on their TV?"

Chris shrugged, "Yeah, that's what millions of people watching this show means."

"Where's the nearest cameraman?"

"To your left."

Jésus turned to the direction the host specified and in a Spanish accent said, "Hello ladies, I'm single."

A couple people face-palmed at this, shook their heads in embarrassment, or shouted "Really? Really?"

Chris sighed, "Anyways, go over there and try not cause any trouble."

Jésus responded with a "Kay. Fine" and walked up to Blair and Riley fighting. He put a hand on each of the girls' shoulders and said, "Hey there ladies, I know you two are fighting over me, it's alright though, I'll take both of you out to dinner."

In unison, Blair and Riley turned to Jésus and shouted, "Shut up and get out of our way!" The two girls slapped the lone man who fell into the lake.

Jésus surfaced and got out of the lake and back onto the dock. He dried himself with his towel. "Well that didn't go as planned."

Once Jésus finished drying himself, another boat came over and a large cardboard box came off of it with a loud thump. A girl with spiky black hair, green eyes and some black stuff on her face ran over and stopped by the box.

She had a white and blue open jacket on top of a black shirt, purple jeans, orange shoes and was screaming at the captain of the boat, "Augh! You idiot! Those are the devices I'm working on! If they get damaged they might explode!" Upon hearing this, everyone else but the host backed away.

Chris waved, "Hey there Carmen, can you not endangering our lives in an indirect way?"

The girl looked up, "Whoops, sorry there." She stood up trying to lift up her box. "Ugh, this thing is heavy. Anyone mind giving me a hand?"

Jésus rushed over "Lemme help you out." he said as he grabbed the other side of the box

Carmen steadied herself and said a small thanks. The two then carried the box over towards the luggage pile.

As they were walking Jésus started to chat with Carmen. "You, know, you are quite beautiful, why mess up that pretty face with making these gadgets and do-hickies?" He then noticed a sire on the dock, coming from a suitcase. "Hey uh, we passed the luggage pile."

Carmen replied sternly, "I know that."

Jésus was confused, "So uh… where are we going?"

Carmen kept walking, though at a faster pace. "To the end of the dock."

Jésus soon became slowly overwhelmed by the force of Carmen pushing on the box until she suddenly stopped. Jésus moved his foot back of bit, only to find that air was supporting most of it.

Carmen looked toward the luggage pile, "Alright we can let the box down now." Jésus let out a sigh of relief. Carmen continued, "But before that..." She pushed on the box a little bit pushing Jésus back a couple centimeters. Jésus now off the dock, let go of the box and fell into the water because of gravity. As Jésus made a splash, Carmen angrily shouted, "That's what you get for insulting my hobby!"

"Heh loser, you just got rejected, three times!" a smug Jordan said as he watched the wannabee lover boy surfaced.

Jésus spit out some water and threw a fish that was flopping around in his suit. He sighed then said., "Another beauty escapes from my grips, oh well, I see there are many more fish in this ocean."

As Jésus climbs back up onto the dock, the next boat dropped off a girl with long purple hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. Her eyes gave off an look gentleness with her yellow camisole, blue shorts and light blue flip-flops.

Chris greeted the new contestant, "Hey there Aurora, welcome to camp."

The girl smiled but it quickly changed to confusion, "Thanks Chris. I thought I signed up for theater camp though…"

"Well we do have a theater - but this is a reality TV show." the host answered

Aurora looked towards the other campers and said, "I assume all of you were tricked too?" Some people answered though it was very monotone. "Sigh, guess I'll have to make do here."

As Aurora walked toward the end of the dock, the next boat came over, dropping off a smiling girl with blue eyes and curly yellow hair. She had a blue shirt and white skirt along with what seemed to be penguin slippers.

She bounced over towards Chris and with much enthusiasm said, "Hey guys! I'm Nikki, just to let you know, I know almost everything about everyone I know, that means you Chris! I know how you sing in the shower, your habits, how your bald-." Chris cut her off by cupping his hand over her mouth.

"Okay enough, glad to have you here yada yada now go stand over there!" The host said as he removed his hand from Nikki's mouth.

Nikki picked up her bags and walked toward the other end of the dock, "Alright, alright, don't have to be so hard." She said as she threw her luggage into the ever-growing pile.

The next boat arrived dropping off a short and curly brown haired, black eyed male holding a giant paintbrush and a large duffel bag that smaller paintbrushes were protruding from. He wore a black-sleeved, white t-shirt with a red cross in it, ripped blue jeans and tan shoes.

Chris smiled, "Hey Leon, glad that you could come."

The new person replied with "Yeah, thanks for welcoming me, but this isn't art camp this seems more like some-"

"Reality TV show?" Natasha interrupted, "Yeah, all of us were tricked into doing this."

Leon's look of confusion quickly disappeared from his face, "Okay, that helps explain things, I guess."

"Hey brushboy!" Alex shouted, "What's with the huge paintbrush?"

Leon walked over towards Royce, "Here, I'll show you. In one stroke," Leon lifted his large paintbrush and did a quick brush stroke onto Royce's face "I can do a quick face painting." This caused a couple people to chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" Royce looked around with a confused look.

"Hey pranky, take a look at your face, you just got pranked." Howard said in a smug voice and a snicker on his face.

Royce waled over to the side of the dock and looked into the water. He jumped back realizing his face was green. "Oh man, painted green by a giant brush. Awesome! I should totally do something like that during my next prank. Thanks for giving me that idea!"

Chris clapped at Leon's little show, "Alright, now that we had our laughs, its time to welcome one of the last two campers. First up is Kyle!"

As Chris spoke, a boat came dropping off a long, yellow haired male with blue eyes and glasses. He had a black shirt with what seemed to be a slime on it, brown pants and black sandals. He seemed to be struggling to get something off the boat.

Chris waved to the struggling contestant, "Hey there Kyle, you know, every time I hear your name it rings a bell, I just don't know what."

"Thanks Chris. I think." The new guy responded.

Chris shouted, "Kyle, mind coming over here so the camera could get a better look at you?"

Kyle responded, "Sorry about that, I could use a little help here getting my stuff off the boat."

Sean raised a hand, "I'll help." Sean went towards his suitcase and rummaged through it, bringing out a grappling hook and walked over toward the boat. "So, what you need help with?"

Kyle pointed towards a large bag on the end of the boat, "That."

Everyone then jumped back as they noticed the large bag on the boat.

Sean turned toward the other campers with a shocked look on his face, "Umm, I think we're going to need everyone's help on this one."

Chris shook his head, getting out of his initial state of shock, clapped and ordered, "Alright then campers, help them out."

Despite the initial groans, all of the 21 campers went over and began to pull on the chain. A little while later, the bag is on the dog near the other bags of luggage.

Chris claps and smiles, "Well wasn't THAT an exhilarating workout wouldn't you say?"

The camera then moves towards campers who seem tired, wobbly, sore and groaning.

"I'd shout at you but I'm too pooped to do so." Goes a weak Carmen.

Only three people were still energetic, Jamie, Blair and Riley, the latter tow fighting each other with swords. Kyle noticed this and said, "Hey cool swords, where did you get em?"

The girls stopped for a moment "Ummmm, found them." Blair answered and the two continued to duel.

"Hey!" The camera moves toward Sean who is packing away his grappling hook, "I'm missing two swords, I could have sworn I brought them, where are they?"

Aurora, rubbing her shoulders, asks, "What was in there? Rocks? Bricks? Cement?"

Kyle answered, "Nope, nothing but video games, video game consoles, controllers, extension cords, and power cords." Everyone began to stare at him. "What? I like video games, never leave home without them."

"Uhhh, there aren't any power sockets or TVs in the cabins." went the host.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyle howled in despair.

"Apparently this guy has never heard of Pokemon handhelds." This earned Brock a couple of awkward stares from the other campers.

Once Kyle had finished anguishing and sulked over to the other campers, Chris said "Now then, our last competitor should be arriving soon." Everyone hears a humming sound and the wind picks up a bit. "Ah perfect timing, here she comes now."

Nikki asked, "Where is she? I don't see her."

Chris pointed skyward, "Look up."

Surely enough, a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes floated down with a parachute.

Whispering to himself, Chris said, "Hmm, using parachutes to drop down from a high place, might use that for a future season." He then turned his attention to the new girl who was getting out of her parachute. She had red rose earrings, a pink dress, gold bracelet, and bright white high-heels. "Hey Lilah, nice to see you here-"

"Shush!" Lilah cut off Chris, took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, "Alright guys you can drop off my stuff now and be careful with them!"

Everyone looked up again and noticed some things falling from the sky.

Rebecca screamed, "It's an air raid! Run for your life!"

Lilah reassured her, "No it's not, it's just my clothes." One of the bags drops with a thump onto the dock, making Lilah look in it's direction looking horrified. "Gasp! That's the new vintage Ralph Lauren!" A second bag drops onto the dock with yet another thump, cathing Lilah's attention. "That was my prized Gucci!" About 8 more bags drop onto the dock, each with it's own unique thump. "Nooooo! Those were some of my best designer clothes!" Lilah screamed. Lilah whipped out her walkie-talkie and screamed into it, "You guys are FIRED!"

"Why'd you bring your best designer clothes?" Leon questioned.

"I thought this was my daddy's summer resort!" Lilah said in a whinny voice while stamping on the dock.

Chris began to laugh, "Well you were wrong! This is actually a reality TV show!"

"Really? Then I'm getting off this island ASAP. Lemme get my helicopter crew to pick me back up." Lilah responded and took out her walkie talkie.

"Didn't you just fire them?" Howard asked.

"Shoot. I'll just get my private yacht then. Oh wait, I fired the crew last week and I forgot to get a new one. I'll just call my private jet, good thing I didn't fire them. Yet." Lilah then took out an expensive looking cellphone. "What the heck? Why am I getting no reception?"

Chris answered the rich girl's question, "Did I mention that this camp is in the middle of nowhere? Due to that, we don't get any cellphone reception."

"Well I still have my submarine, I'll get them on my Blackberry." She put her cellphone away and took out a Blackberry. She fidgeted around with it a little, then started shaking it, and then angrily threw it into the lake. "AUGH!"

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"THE ******* BATTERIES DIED! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Lilah screamed, and angrily walked toward the other campers, who moved away after watching her tantrum.

Chris looked over at the campers with a bit of astonishment "Okay...Well now that that's been settled, I would like to welcome all of you to Maple Drama Island, where you all will be staying for the next couple weeks. Before that, lemme get a group photo for promotional purposes." He jumped over to the mainland and took out a camera.

Aurora, a bit worried, said, "Um Chris, you might want to take a look at the luggage pile, I doubt the dock the dock can support all of tha-"

Aurora was cut off as the dock broke in two, and thanks to cartoon physics, the campers and luggage suspended in air for a second.

Lilah screamed, "My clothes!"

Blair began to hyperventilate, taking many quick breaths.

Riley looked at her enemy and said, "She does that. A lot."

Everyone, except for one mute, screamed, "AUGH!"

Chris, completely dry, chuckled, "I love my life."

"I can't swim!"

"Man I'm having bad luck with water today."

"Nooo, the paint is coming off!"

"My stuff! It's gonna get broken!"

Chris then waved to the contestants, "Okay then, you guys go dry off and meet at the campfire pit. I'll grab your stuff." Chris then turned away, grabbed a walkie-talkie and spoke into it "Chef, go get their stuff in the water...Why? Because I have more authority than you, now do it!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Footnotes-

**[1]** - "Oww, that Pokemon hurt. What's in there, Pokemon rocks?"

**[2] - **A common gag Brock will have, if he's hyped up on sugar, his words come out so quickly that they become one giant word.

**[3] **- Another gag Brock will have is putting the word "Pokemon" in every sentence once where suitable. If you're a Pokemon fan, you'll understand why.

* * *

And there is the first chapter of my first ever FanFiction. Please R&R! :D

If you wish to see the character stereotypes, go check out my profile and if you want to see character designs, go check out Maple Drama Island on Total Drama Island FanFiction Wiki, same story written by me.

* * *

**Next time on TDI: A New Leaf -** The campers get into teams while tensions shall rise.


	2. Day 1, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to the Total Drama Franchise, including characters and locations. I do own the original characters and challenges in this story so if you steal them, I will hunt you down!**

**A/N: Yea, I was thinking about what I should have done for the challenge and I finally got an idea, took me a while though but at least it's done, right?**

Let's go! Second chapter, AWAY~

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Row row row your canoe~  
**

* * *

The scene shows the campfire pit with the 22 teens and a large, wet, mound of luggage on the side. Chris walks in with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Chris looked around, Blair and Riley were glaring daggers at each other, Brock was bouncing up and down, Kyle was sulking, Lilah was still fuming while filing her nails, Howard was doing…something weird and the rest of the campers were chatting with each other.

"Attention campers." Chris said. He was ignored by the teens due to their loud chatter. "Attention campers!" Chris said louder but was still ignored. Setting his coffee down, Chris took out a megaphone and spoke into it, "ATTENTION CAMPERS!" The loud noise got all of the teens' attentions.

Chris set his megaphone down. "Alright, now that I have your undivided attention, it's time to talk about the rules. First things first, you'll be split into two teams and every three days, there will be a challenge. The team that loses the challenge will have to come here to the campfire pit, vote off a camper. If you get voted off, you'll have to walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and go home. One other thing, when you get voted off, you can never come back to the island. Eh-ver. Now let me explain one facility we have which is the confessional cam, located in that outhouse just over there. This is where you can share your thoughts, get something off your chest, or just say a couple things to the outside world.

* * *

**(Confessional-Yay! The first confession!)**

Jacob: *looks around and shrugs*

* * *

Chris claps, "Alright, now that that's done, I'll announce the teams."

Blair, Riley, and Jésus closed their eyes and began to whisper some things. Blair and Riley were wishing that they wouldn't be put on the same team. Jésus was hoping that he would be put on the team with more girls.

"When I call your name go stand on the left side of the campfire pit." Chris said. Reading off a note card Chris said "Drake, Kyle, Aurora, Alex, Nikki, Rey, Brock, Royce, Jordan, Blair and finally…"

Blair, Riley and Jésus began to whisper harder and faster. Blair was hoping that Riley wouldn't be put on her team, Riley hoping that she wouldn't be put on Blair's team and Jésus wishing that he wouldn't be put on that team.

Chris smiled, "Riley."

There was one cheer and two loud groans which soon became into complaints.

"WHAT? NO! WHY DO I HAVE BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS HER? QUIT COPYING ME!" The two rivals yelled at each other simultaneously.

"Hard to believe that they hate each other, they speak in unison so well." Alex dully remarked.

"QUIET!" The screamed as they turned their attention toward Alex.

Alex sighed, "My point exactly."

* * *

**(Confessional-Ooh, tension)**

Blair: Why do I have to be on the same team as that nobody Riley? In fact, why is she even here? She knows they only pick pretty people to be on this kind of show.

Riley: That narcissist just gets on my nerves, she thinks she's all that. Well you know what, it's time to put the princess in her place.

* * *

"I can see this team working out _reaaaaaal _well." Jordan said sarcastically.

Rey turned toward Jordan, "Quit whining, if you don't like it then why don't you leave now? In fact, it might even give us an advantage."

Jordan's brow quickly furrowed as he turned his attention towards Rey. "What was that?"

Rey shrugged, "I'm just saying, if you're going to keep whining about our team, you're going to be nothing more than a burden to us."

Jordan cracked his knuckles, "Why you overconfident little punk…"

"Wow, did you just say something with more than four syllables, what a surprise." Rey mocked in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright! That tears it!"

Rey took a defensive stance as Jordan was running straight at him and about to throw a punch. However, Jordan was held back by Royce, Alex and Drake.

"Wow, did it really take that little to anger you? You're weaker than I thought." Rey said smugly. "Hey Chris!" Rey shouted toward the host, "Are you sure this guy doesn't have rabies?"

Jordan began to fume even more than a bull did when seeing red.

* * *

**(Confessional-Hope you guys say something.)**

Rey: Hah, that was too easy, it took so little to frustrate him. I'm not worried a bit though, I've dealt with his kind before and trust me, their bark is louder than their bite.

Jordan: That guy is really getting on my nerves. I'm going to show him how we deal with things in the hood. I'm gonna make sure he never sees tomorrow again. *Punches his hand*

* * *

Chris clapped his hands to get the teens attentions, "Alright settle down, save it for the challenges. Anyways, you guys will be officially known as the Burning Mushrooms!" He threw a red banner to Kyle which unraveled, showing a couple of wild mushrooms on fire.

The team gave Chris a couple blank stares. "Yeah, our team of writers aren't the best." The host said as he shrugged.

"Hey Chris, what about the rest of us?" piped up a curious Cami.

The host turned his attention to the other 11 campers, "I was getting to that - sheesh, how impatient! Rebecca, Sean, Jacob, Natasha, Howard, Jamie, Lilah, Leon, Carmen, Jésus, and Cami, you guys stand over here on the right."

The team assembled and Chris threw them a green banner. "Your team will be called the Toxic Slimes." Jacob caught the banner which opened showing a glowing green pile of goop. Some of the team members grimaced at the sight.

"Now that we have all 22 of you in teams, let me explain the other facilities." Said Chris as everyone focused on him. "There are two cabins, one for each team. The cabin on the left is the Mushroom cabin; the one to the right is the Slime cabin. Boys sleep on the left side of the cabin, girls get the right side.

Jésus raised a hand, "So wait, they aren't co-ed?"

Natasha responded to his question, "They aren't, and if you even think of taking a step in our side of the cabin, I'll throw my planner at you."

* * *

**(Confessional-Nothing new yet.)**

Jésus: Man, I haven't even hit on her and she's already got me on her hit-**list**!

* * *

Chris got a little ticked, "Focus on me people! And quit interrupting me! The communal washrooms are to the north of the bathrooms while the mess hall is to the left. I believe lunch is in 20 minutes and our chef hates tardiness so I'd move it if I were you."

One-by-one, the campers grabbed their stuff from the luggage pile and headed toward their respective cabins. One person though, was trailing behind a little bit.

"Back…pack…so…heavy!" Drake said.

* * *

**Guy's side of the Slime cabin.**

Leon and Howard were arguing over who was going to get the extra bunk.

"I want the bed with extra bunk! I need to put my art equipment there!" shouted Leon

"No! I should have it! I saw it first and I need the space for my magic equipment!" argued Howard.

Sean stepped inside the cabin as the two boys were having a small fist fight. He looked around with a disappointed frown on his face, "Is this all the space we got? If that's the case, I hope someone likes sleeping with sharp and pointy objects near them."

Leon and Howard both stopped arguing to take in what Sean had said.

Leon spoke up, "Uhhhh, you can take the extra bunk."

A slightly frightened Howard squeaked, "Ditto that."

Sean grinned, "Ok, thanks!"

* * *

**(Confessional-Dun hurt meh plz.)**

Sean: And that my friends, is how you always get the extra bed, bring fake but realistic looking weapons.

Howard: I wasn't scared, in fact I was thinking of asking Sean if I could borrow some of his swords for a magic trick I was working on, tough I'm not sure if I could pull off something of that difficulty yet.

* * *

**Girls' side of the Slime cabin. **

"Attention ladies!" Said Natasha trying to get the girls' attentions, "I've organized and given everyone equal space to put their clothes and luggage. I also took the liberty of assigning who's sleeping where."

Complaint followed suit.

"But I have so many clothes and accessories! How am I going to fit them all in that small space?"

"I have my DJ equipment which doesn't exactly take up a small area."

"Same thing goes for me with I have my machines, tools and parts!"

"Well I'm just trying to be fair and organized. If we're organized, it'll help us out in the long run." Said Natasha.

The rest of the girls begin to argue while Jamie took a chair and stood on it.

"Girls, girls." Jamie said trying to calm the feuding ladies "There's an easy way we can solve this problem."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Easy, FREE-FOR-ALL!" Jamie yelled as she leaped off the chair.

Pandemonium started as the girls fought for space to put their belongings in. Rebecca however, gets caught between the chaos and can't do anything.

Jésus was standing outside the door of the girl's cabin when he heard the chaos occur. "Wow, glad I didn't go in there." He said just before a large planner flew through the screen and hit him on the forehead, knocking him out.

* * *

**(Confessional-LOL Catfight!)**

Natasha: *seen with her hair with a shoe on it it, some sort of device, and some other objects* This is why I should be the leader, that way we can get things done faster and easier and not create a huge mess like this. What is this anyway? *starts poking the device and beeping sound is heard* Oh… that can't be good.

Jésus: Note to self, avoid the girls when they fight, it gets _real_ messy.

* * *

**Outside the Mushroom Cabin**.

Drake is seen struggling with his backpack due to its weight.

"Almost…there…" groaned the struggling masked teen.

"Here, let me help." A soft voice said behind him.

Drake felt the backpack get lighter he said thanks to the unknown person behind him "Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." said the voice behind him.

The two get onto the cabin porch and set Drake's bag in the boy's side of the cabin. The two take a break and sit on the steps.

"Ummm, thanks for helping me out there. Don't know if I could have made it"

"No problem, anything for a fellow teammate." His helper said.

Brock ran over to the front of the porch and notices his two teammates.

"There you two Pokemon are! We got a Pokemon problem."

The two campers stared at Brock with a confused look on their faces.

"Just Pokemon come over." Said the hyperactive Pokefreak.

* * *

**In front of the Mess Hall**

"Let…"

"me…"

"at…"

"em'!"

Rey and Jordan were glaring daggers at each other while Blair and Riley were growling. All four of them were being held back by their teammates who weren't fighting with one another.

"What's going on?" Said Drake as he approached the scene.

"Well as you know, after Pokemon Rey insulted Jordan at the campfire pit, the two became mortal enemies. Blair and Riley, they've seemed to have a Pokemon rivalry for their whole life."

Everyone stared at Brock for a moment "Okay, you gotta stop with the Pokemon thing." Said Drake.

Brock shrugged, "Sorry Pokemon, I can't. It's a Pokemon habit."

Drake slapped his hand onto his forehead in frustration, "Alright then, for now, just keep them as far apart from each other as possible. We'll deal with this later."

* * *

**(Confessional-FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT)**

Drake: It's not even the first challenge and we have a third of our team already fighting with one another and then there's Brock who has a weird pattern of speech, which most of us will never understand. This is not going to end well for our team.

* * *

**Mess Hall.**

All of the campers are lined up waiting for food. A burly, dark-skinned, gruff man wearing a yellow shirt, brown pants, a dirty apron and a tiny chef hat appears behind the counter.

"Listen up!" The big man shouts, "My name is Chef Hatchet and you are to address me as Chef! Now then, what I serve, you will eat. I expect no complaints from any of you. Do you maggots understand?" A weak chorus of "yes" and "understood" are heard. Chef takes a deep breath and then shouts, "I said, DO YOU MAGGOTS UNDERSTAND?"

"YES SIR!" all but one person says.

Chef pointed at the lone person who didn't respond. "You!" Chef walked out of the kitchen to Jacob and stared him down, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jacob, the mute he was, stayed silent.

Chef pulled back a little, "Wise guy huh? Let me tell you this, I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Jacob just stayed nonchalant, no fear in his eyes.

* * *

**(Confessional-Chef is the same as ever.)**

Jordan: Gotta hand it to that Jacob kid, despite Chef being almost 3 times his size, he didn't even look intimidated. He's gonna be one fearsome competitor.

Rebecca: Jacob seems fearless, glad he's on our team.

* * *

One-by-one, the campers got their food and sat at their respective tables. As soon as they got to their tables, they began to complain about the food. The Mushroom table wasn't taking too well to their lunch.

Royce was poking at what was in front of him, "What is this stuff?"

"I think mine moved." Blair whimpered

Kyle looked around at the table "Who wants to taste it first?" Silence

Alex sighed, "Look, we can't do anything on empty stomachs, just hold your nose and eat."

The Slime table reactions weren't too pleasant either.

Carmen grimaced at her food, "Ugh, this is disgusting"

"And I thought the food at my temple was bad." Sean said.

"I've eaten some weird foods of my life but this stuff is on a whole other level of disgusting." Jésus concurred

The team stared at their food until Howard snapped his fingers.

"I got an idea! How's about I use my magic to transform this, uh, sludge to actual food?"

"Can you really do that?" asked a skeptical Leon

Howard smiled and took out his wand, "Just watch." He waved his wand above the food as it slowly turns into rice porridge. Some of his teammates looked at him expecting more, "Hey, at least it's edible now unlike that sludge we were served." He said. A chopping knife whizzed by his face and hit the wall.

Howard paled, "Please tell me I imagined that." The rest of his teammates shook their heads, some of them with terrified looks on their faces.

Chris walks into the mess hall and notices the chopping knife on the wall, "Aww, I missed it? I knew that I should have come in here earlier." He turned his attention to the campers, "So, how's the food guys?"

Jordan was the first to speak up, "Plainly, it sucks. I had garbage that tastes better than this sh-" He was cut off since he had to duck because Chef threw a chopping knife at him, though it got some of his hair. Rey laughed at his enemy's situation.

"Heh, classic." Laughed the host. "Anyways, once you finish lunch, meet me out by the beach, which is just left of this _fine_ dining establishment." Some scoffed at Chris's statement. "Alright then campers, see you later!" Chris waved as he left.

* * *

Once the campers all finished, they exit the mess hall and head towards the beach. Chris stood there tapping his foot impatiently. Behind him, there were several green and red canoes.

"About time people! Sheesh! How long does it take you people to eat?" Chris shouted.

Riley folded her arms, "We should be asking you why our chef is cooking meals that are inedible. Why?"

"Because it boosts ratings." Chris answered simply, "Now then, for your first challenge, behind me are 10 canoes, 5 per team. Green ones are for the Slimes, red for the Mushrooms. You will put into groups of two with people on your team, though one group will have 3 people in it. Once you've gotten into your canoes, you will row out into the neighboring island, Boney Island. First team that assembles at the island gets an advantage in the second part of the challenge. One thing I should warn you about Boney Island though, place is cursed. It has very big and ferocious animals, so don't take anything you find there back with you to camp and don't go wandering off and disturbing the animals. Alright then, now that that's clear, time for me to announce what each team's groups are."

"Wait, we don't get to choose who we row with?" Drake asked.

Chris smiled, "Yep, in order to boost the drama and ratings, we decided who to put in the same boat." he answered. Drake seemed to get worried.

* * *

**(Confessional-Not much diversity is there.)**

Drake: When Chris said that, I kinda figured out two of the five pairs.

* * *

Chris took out a couple of note cards, "Okay, three-man pair is Royce, Brock, and Kyle!" Kyle and Brock hi-fived, though the two hesitated to hi-five Royce.

"Our next pair is Nikki and Drake!" Nikki waved at Drake, causing him to wave back.

"The next rowing-mates are Blair and Riley!" Drake groaned when he heard this, the two girls dropped their jaws in disbelief.

"No way, no how am I going to sit in a canoe with that wannabe fashion model just for your own dumb entertainment." shouted Riley.

"I actually agree with freakzilla over here. I am not sitting with a social outcast, it'll ruin my image!" whined Blair.

Rey watched the two girls complain to the host, "Heh, suckers."

"Not so fast there Rey!" said the host, "You'll be paired up with Jordan for this part!"

Jordan, who didn't care up until now, reacted to Chris's statement, "What the ****! Why did you put me in the same boat as that piece of ****? I refuse to be anywhere close to him! Give me one good reason why I should listen to this."

"Well if you don't participate, then your team will automatically lose the challenge and they'll hate you for not winning and possibly vote you in tomorrow's challenge." Said Chris.

"So wait, today's challenge isn't an elimination one?" asked Cami.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, oh and before I forget, tonight's reward is one of two things which the winning team gets to choose. Your first choice is a classic college party, complete with lights, dance floor, refreshments and the craziness that comes with college parties. Your second choice is a dinner which you can order anything, and I mean anything, you want to eat. Don't worry, Chef won't be cooking for you guys for that." The campers cheered when they heard the two rewards and began to discuss among themselves on which reward they would have liked.

Chris took out an air horn and pressed the button, a loud honk came out and got the campers' attentions, "Alright, cease your talking, I haven't even announced the last group for the Mushrooms, Alex and Aurora, you two will be sharing a canoe to Boney Island." Aurora sighed a breath of relief, while Alex looked at the girl nonchalantly.

Chris turned toward the other team, "Now for the Slimes! I need to make this quick though, we're running short on time. Jamie and Jacob, you two will be one group. Natasha, Carmen, you two will be rowing another canoe. Rebecca, Leon, you'll take another canoe. Howard and Sean, you two will be in a canoe. Finally, Jésus, Lilah, and Cami, you three will take the last boat." The Slimes got with their rowing mates and exchanged introductions.

* * *

**(Confessional-You again?)**

Drake: Now see, why can't our team be like that?

Chris: Reason why I paired the Slimes like that? No particular reason except one, I want to see how badly Jésus strikes out with the girls.

* * *

Chris took out a whistle, "Alright, now that has been settled, go get into a canoe, put your lifejackets on and get ready to push your boat into open water cause when I blow this whistle, the challenge begins. Ready…"

"But wait, we aren't even in our canoes!" Lilah shouted.

Chris smirked, "Then I suggest you get in them." He said. "Ready, steady, freddie…" Chris blew into the whistle and there was a blur motion. All of the campers began to scramble to the boats so they could push them out into the water sooner.

Soon enough all of the boats were in the water and the campers were paddling to Boney Island.

Chris stood at the beach watching the campers paddle into the distance. Chef came by and said, "Should we follow those kids?"

"Of course!" Chris said as he turned toward the large man. "We better get moving though, who knows how strong some of these kids are. Time to..." Chris struck a pose, "Get in da choppah!" Chris shouted as he dashed off while Chef followed, shaking his head.

* * *

**Out on the Water**

The 22 campers were paddling as hard as they could in order to get to Boney Island first, two canoes were trailing considerably though. The canoe containing Blair and Riley and the canoe containing Jordan and Rey, all four of them were paddling very little and they seemed to be talking.

* * *

**Mushrooms-Blair and Riley**

The two school rivals were having quite the heated argument since it could be heard by most of the other rowers.

"All I'm saying is that if you complained less, we could get to the other island faster and we'd be out of each other's hairs for the rest of the day!"

"Well I'm not gonna paddle, I just got my nails done yesterday."

"Ugh, see this is why it is impossible to work with you!"

"Well I at least look good, unlike you. When's the last time you combed your hair? Five years ago?"

* * *

**Mushrooms-Jordan and Rey**

Jordan and Rey were arguing as well, though it wasn't as loud as the girls'.

"Listen, I know you don't like me, nor do I like you. But just help me paddle this freaking boat so that we can get out of it sooner."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Cause I want to win! Unlike you selfish, greedy bastard who cares nothing about others."

"You're not the boss of me, I decide my own rules."

"Just help me paddle this god **** canoe and stop complaining!"

* * *

**Slimes-Jamie and Jacob**

Jamie and Jacob were a little behind of the rest of their teammates however, their uneven paddling slowed down their pace.

"Hmmm, we need to get moving, we're way behind the others." Jamie said as she looked out into the distance, "Give me your paddle." She said to Jacob.

He passed his paddle over while Jamie tried to center herself in the canoe. "I'd recommend you'd hold something, this is gonna be one heck of a ride." Jamie said.

Jacob did as he was told. "Here we _goooooooooooooo_!" Jamie yelled as she moved her arms wildly and as fast as she could, causing the boat to propel forward as quickly as a speed boat. Jacob hung on for dear life.

The canoe sped past the canoes in front of them, the rowers wondering what had just happened. They could only think about it for a second as they canoe was rocked by the resulting ripples.

* * *

**(Confessional-You speakie da English?)**

Jacob: *sits still for a moment, then shudders*

* * *

**Slimes-Cami, Jésus and Lilah**

The three-man canoe was rocked quite a bit as they were the closest to Jamie and Jacob's canoe as it sped past them.

"What was that?" shouted Cami.

"I don't know! Just make sure I don't fall off! My clothes can't stand water!" shouted Lilah.

Jésus put a reassuring arm around both of the girls in his canoe, "Don't worry, if you to lose your balance, I'll make sure that you don't hit the water." Cami rolled her eyes at this.

* * *

**(Confessional-Bout time there was someone new!)**

Cami: I see guys like him a lot, they're so desperate that they will flirt with anybody, and I mean anybody, especially if they are way out of their league.

* * *

"Hmmm, you're kinda cute, how's your income?" asked Lilah.

Jésus was taken aback at Lilah's bluntness, "Well, uh, my family isn't too rich. We just came to Canada and are trying to find jobs here."

"So you're saying you're poor."

"Well, not exactly poor, more so lower middle class."

"That's poor in my book. So sorry, but you won't be holding me for long, I don't like being touched by commoners." Lilah turned away, inadvertently knocking Jésus into the water.

Jésus surfaced and noticed the canoe moving away, "Hey wait up! Let me get on!"

Cami stopped rowing and looked back at him, "You're a man right? Why don't you swim to the island? I can see it from here." She pointed forward, directing Jésus which way he should swim, "Good luck!" she said as she started to row again.

Jésus cursed in Spanish under his breath and began to swim to the island.

* * *

**(Confessional-Number of struck out girls: 5)**

Jésus: …I'm really starting to hate water now.

* * *

**Mushrooms-Drake and Nikki**

The two's trip was somewhat calm, though there was little talking between the two.

Nikki finally broke the silence, "So, who do you _really_ like here?"

Drake was surprised at Nikki's question, "Wh-what are you talking about? I've barely met anyone here let alone start to like someone."

Nikki giggled, "Oh quit hiding it, I know you like that girl, it's as plain as day."

Drake tensed up, "I don't know what you're talking about, all she did was help me earlier."

"Don't be so stubborn, I won't tell anybody." Nikki assured him

Drake began to loosen up, "Alright fine, I admit it, I like her. I might talk to her after this challenge is over, I just not sure if she likes me though."

"Don't worry," Nikki said as she put her paddle on her lap, "She likes you too."

Drake looked up at her, "You really think so?"

Nikki nodded her head, "Positive."

* * *

**(Confessional-Running out of things to write)**

Nikki: He he, first couple of the season already~! Those two are going to be so cute together! Oops, I've said too much already.

* * *

**Slimes-Natasha and Carmen**

"Your arms are moving too quickly, go slower!" Natasha was complaining.

"Fine, I'll slow down a bit." Said Carmen in an annoyed tone.

"Now you're going too slow! Faster!" shouted Natasha.

"First you complain about how I'm going too quickly, now you're complaining that I'm going too slowly! Make up your mind!" responded Carmen.

"I just want to keep a constant rhythm that'll save our energy just in case we have to do another physical challenge!" Natasha answered.

"Fine then, how about you row, while I build a motor for this canoe, we'll get there sooner that way." Carmen said.

"No! I don't have the strength to keep the canoe in a constant forward motion." Natasha exclaimed.

"Then I suggest you pick up the pace then, cause the other team seems to be catching up." Carmen said while motioning behind Natasha.

Natasha turned around, sure enough; the other team was gaining on them.

Natasha sighed, "Alright, I'll bite, but be warned, I'm not that strong."

"Really? After you threw that planner in our cabin, I found Jésus out cold on the deck." Carmen commented.

Natasha's blood immediately rose to her face.

* * *

**(Confessional-You? Strong? Lol)**

Natasha: I don't really like to advertise that I'm strong, sure I take some Tae Kwon Do classes to defend myself but I want people to think of me as a scholarly person.

* * *

**Mushrooms-Royce, Brock and Kyle**

"Hey! I see the other team's boat! Keep adding energy to our engine will ya Kyle?" Royce shouted from the front of the boat.

Kyle nodded, "Will do!" He fished around in a bag and took out some candy and began unwrapping them. "Open up!" Kyle said as he chucked a couple pieces into Brock's open mouth.

Brock began chewing the pieces that were in his mouth and immediately, he began to row faster and talk faster to the point where no one could understand him.

"That's, uh, nice Brock. Just keep rowing, let's see if we can beat those gooballs." Royce said.

* * *

**(Confessional-The Candy-man can~)**

Kyle: We decided to play to our strengths, but since Brock was the only one who had an ability that could help us, he became our only rower.

* * *

**Mushrooms-Alex and Aurora**

"Wow, it's really quiet." Aurora noted.

"Yeah, I know, it's kind of unnerving." Alex said with a slight shudder

The girls were constantly rowing, though they were a bit behind the rest of their team, with the exception of the two feuding canoes.

"Brock can really move when he's on sugar am I right?" Alex said.

"Yeah! As soon as the guys gave him some candy, their canoe was moving. Really wish he was with us though. We need some of that extra speed." Aurora responded

"I know right? Let's try to speed up things a little okay?" Alex commented

"Sure thing." Aurora said with a smile.

* * *

**(Confessional-There are too many of these, amIrite?)**

Alex: Aurora...how should I put this, she seems to radiate an air of kindness, like someone who understands the kind of person you are. It's kinda hard not to feel relieved around her.

* * *

**Slimes-Rebecca and Leon**

There was little communication between the two teammates, Rebecca seemed bored out of her mind however.

"Mmm...this is boring. I know! How about I sing some tunes to help pass the time?" Rebecca said.

"Sure, you know any good tunes?" Leon said.

Rebecca nodded, "Yea I know some wanna hear?"

"Sure." Leon said. Immediately, he wished he didn't.

* * *

**(Confessional-It couldn't have been that bad.)**

Leon: Now I see why Jamie was laughing when I got paired up with Rebecca, really wish that I said no.**

* * *

****Slimes-Howard and Sean**

"Man, where is everyone?" Sean said.

"Dunno, figures they aren't here yet, we are at the island after all." Howard said.

Sure enough, the two were standing on the beach of Boney Island.

"I'm still pretty surprised that you were able to transport us here with your magic. How'd you do it?" Sean asked.

"A magician never tells his secrets." Howard answered, placing his fingers on his lips.

* * *

**(Confessional-Do you believe in magic?)**

Sean: I still can't get over it, one minute it's black, and the next, we're at our destination!

Howard: It wasn't much, just a very basic spell, all I needed to know the location of where I was going to transport us. Thankfully, I've seen the original show before and knew what Boney Island looked like. After that, it was easy.

* * *

"Hey, I see a canoe!" shouted Shawn

Sure enough, a blazingly fast canoe arrived and came to an immediate stop, One of the passengers flew out of the canoe.

"Wooooooooooooo!" shouted Jamie as she landed on both feet in the sand, "That was AWESOME! Can I do it again?"

"Hey Jamie, what did you do to this guy?" Sean said, directing the other two teen's attentions to a frightened Jacob underneath a seat.

"Oh him? Don't know, maybe he couldn't take the speed I was going at. I'm gonna go take a quick look around the island." Jamie said as she walked away.

"Wait, didn't Chris say not to wander around?" Howard asked with a concerned tone.

"Nah, I'll be back in a flash, see ya!" Jamie answered as she dashed off.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Ohhh boy. Hey Howard, help me out over here."

Howard walked over to the canoe to help Jacob get out, he seemed a little tipsy and queasy.

"Woah! Cool!" Jamie shouted from what it seemed to be a short distance away.

The guys looked at each other confused as Jamie ran back to them, "You guys will never believe what I just found. Come on!"

The guys followed Jamie, though Jacob had to be supported a little. They moved through some trees and saw a clearing. They then saw what Jamie was so excited about.

Howard's eyes widened, "No way."

Jacob looked a little queasier than before.

Sean quirked an eyebrow, "Are those…"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yep, I left you guys on a cliffhanger, hope you don't hate me. Most questions from this chapter will be answered soon enough for now, please review it. Thanks!

I'm gonna have a poll up soon about who you think the girl Drake is crushing on is, stay tuned!

* * *

**Next Time:** The campers learn about what they have to do next and ain't pretty.


End file.
